


Reflections of You

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse (Verbal), Coda, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Withheld for 8.12 Spoilers. See notes for summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** The morning after Henry Winchester leaves in the middle of the night, Young John deals with the aftermath.
> 
> All right, I love Henry, it’s official but I couldn’t shake this and had a moment that was an inspiration for symmetry and had to write it. Please enjoy.

**Reflections of You**

John pulled on his dressing gown over his pajamas and raced down the stairs. As always he jumped off the last two, his feet hitting wood with a solid thump as the stairs behind him gave off a creak at the loss of weight. He ran into the kitchen, a little curious why he couldn’t smell breakfast cooking but maybe it was just cereal this morning.

He expected to see the usual picture of his father at the table with his paper and coffee and his mother by the counter but instead all he saw was his mother, sitting at the kitchen table a drink at her elbow and a cigarette held between red-polished fingers. She wasn’t even dressed yet, John couldn’t remember the last time he saw his mother in rags and nightclothes. He came to an abrupt stop, stumbling over his feet and peering around the kitchen with anxious eyes.

“Mama? Where’s Pops?” John asked nervously.

His mother looked up, eyes red and puffy, she took another long drag of her cigarette and a long sip of her clear drink. “Gone. He’s left us.”

John frowned. “When will he be back?”

His mother looked up, eyes dark and furious. She slammed he hand down on the table sending her drink skittering across well-used wood. She didn’t even blink when the glass shattered on the kitchen title the contents of the drink pooling around the broken shards. John jumped away and squeaked.

“He’s not coming back!” she screamed. “He’s left us! Don’t you understand, you little fool? Get to your room, get out of my sight! Stop looking at me with his eyes. Go!”

John took a hesitant step back.

“GO!” his mother shrieked again.

John turned on his heel and ran.

xx

Later that night, John’s mother come into his room, sobbing softly. There was a large plate of food on a tray in her hands: steak, potatoes and green beans along with a portion of John’s favourite apple cobbler. He thought he smelled it baking earlier but had just assumed it was his imagination.

“I’m so sorry, Baby. I’m so, so sorry.” She came quickly into the room and dropped the tray on John’s side table, sitting heavily on the bed and pulling the shaking boy into her arms. “Please Johnny, please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

John reached up and wrapped his arms around his mother’s thin, quivering shoulders. “It’s all right, Mama. Pops still loves you. I still love you too. I’ll never leave you.”

John’s mother cried harder against him and John determined right there and then that he hated his father for making his mother feel this way.

**End**


End file.
